


Neverland Obsessive Love: Various Yandere Peter Pan X OC

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: Fly off to Neverland where you never grow old, fight pirates, swim with mermaids, and have everyone fall into obsessive love with you.





	1. Intro

(No one's pov)

All this has happened before, and it shall happen again, though this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet night on Bloomsbury. That corner house is the house of the Darling family. Peter had chosen this house specifically because people believed in him, and we'll. .for another reason that you will soon see. There was Mrs. Darling.

"George dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mrs. Darling believed that Peter Pan was the spirit of youth.

But Mr. Darling..

"Mary unless I find my cuff links we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never... Ow!" George held his head as he banged it off his top drawer. Well, Mr darling was a practical man.

The boys however, John and Micheal, believed Peter Pan was a real person, and made them the hero of all their nursery games.

"Blast you Peter Pan!" John exclaimed, holding a coat hanger in his right hand to create the hook that the evil captain hook would use, a wooden sword in his left. Micheal stood on the opened dresser to give himself height, hitting his 'enemy' with his own wooden sword.

"Take that! Give up, Captain hook? Give up?" Micheal said, as if he were Peter himself. John swiped under his legs making Micheal fall down into the drawer of the dresser.

"Never! I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" John exclaimed, raising his right hand. A small laugh was heard

"oh n-no John, o-ot was the left hand with the hook" a soft voice said as John switched his sword and coat hanger into the opposite hand.

"Thank you" he said.

That was Marie Darling, adopted at a young age, and the main story teller of the nursery, helping the two with stories for their games. Wendy, also told stories though generally she would Prefer to be able to listen to her older sister. Marie walked out to fill their water basin as she walked into the hall.

"OH Nana must we always take that nasty tonic?" She asked before her shadow disappeared and a dog made its way in, tray in mouth with four glasses of water and four tablespoons and a bottle of tonic. Nana was a dog, and as being such, she kept her opinions to herself. Placing the tray on the table she picked up the pillow in her mouth and walked to John's bed as they still played make believe.

"Insolent boy! I'll slash you to ribbons!" John proclaimed as they jumped to Michael's bed, only to jump back onto John's after Nana had made it.

"Take that! And that! And That!" Micheal proclaimed as the sword went under John's arm.

"Oh!" He said as he fell back to feign death.

"Boys, Boys less noise please" their father said, looking around the room, knocking over the blocks that Nana had put into a neat pile.

"You old Bilge rat!" Micheal said as George looked up.

"wh..what? Now, see here Micheal!"

"OH no father, not you, we are playing Peter Pan" John explained.

"Yes..yes now, have you seen my cuff-" his sentence was caught mid way as he tripped over Nana who was trying to put the blocks away.

"For God's sake Nana! " he yelled in frustration. "Where are those cuff links!?" He exclaimed "cuff links?" John asked.

"Yes..the gold ones." He replied as John leaned to Micheal.

"Micheal..where's the buried treasure?"

"I don't know"

"well check the map" he whispered.

"It's list" he said before their father spoke up.

"Good heavens, my shirt front!"

"Yay you found it!" Micheal cheered as his father, not seeing the map, put it on.

"Yes I should say-dont paw me Micheal this is my last clean-" he saw the drawings "

no!" He cried out as Mary walked in

"geroge dear, we must hurry or we- why George!"

"It's only chalk.." Micheal said. "Micheal" Mary said "it was in the story

"story?"

"Yes the one

"Marie told u-"

"Marie? Story? I might have known" George said "Marie" he called as he got no response. "Marie!" He said, louder this time as Marie walked into the nursery as she placed the bowl down. 

"Yes father?" She asked.

"Would you kindly ex-" however Marie was soon drawn to her mother.

"OH mother, you look absolutely beautiful"

"why thank you darling, it's just an old gown I had made up but I think it looks good"

"Mary if you don't min-"

"w-why father, what have you done to your shirt?" Marie asked.

"What have I..Oh!" He cried out, a hand on his face.

"Now George really, it does come right out" Mary said wiping the chalk off easily."

"That's no excuse, Marie" he said 's she took the boys toys to put them away "haven't I warned you? Filling the boys heads with a lit of silly atories" her father spoke, obviously angry. "But they aren't"

"I say they are! Captain crook, Peter pirate!" He exclaimed as Marie almost laughed at the butchering of the name.

"It's Peter Pan father" 

"Peter, Pirate, poppycock!"

"Father-"

"now George"

"now Geroge? Now Geroge? This is getting ridiculous! Now George will say this, it's ridiculous!" He spoke "Mary the child is growing up, it's high time she got a room of her own and left the nursery!" He said as everyone was shocked

"F-Father!"

"Father you can't!" Marie and and Wendy exclaimed.

"George!"

"OH no"

"please no!" The entire room was shocked

"oh yes! This is your last night in the Nursery young lady! And that's final!" He said as he tripped on a block, and slipped, his family running to the dog instead. "That's it! No more dog inside!" He said as he dragged the dog outside. The darlings leaving as a man sat outside the window.

"Leave. .the nursery? No more stories? No more.. Marie?"

I looked at that and glared as the father left. I cannot loose Marie. 

I watch as Marie got them ready for bed and she put them into bed as she got into hers as well as she slowly fell asleep as I creeper in, I needed to find my shadow. I looked around the room until I heard Tinkerbell as she pointed to a drawer 's I opened it as my shadow jolted out and began to run around. I chased after it as I crashed into her side table as she sat up. I looked at her and waved and she stared at me shocked.

"..p-peter?" She asked confused as I held onto the keg of my shadow. 

I chuckled and nodded. "Hey." I say. 

"...w-what...are you doing? " she asked. 

"My shadow escaped." I say to her as I try keeping him here.

I tried to attach him back as she looked shocked before she laughed "here..I-I'll attach him back on" she said as she pulled out a needle and thread. "S-Sit diwn" she said as she put the thread through the needle. 

(Taking this very well for random dude breaking I) 

(Yup)

I looked at her and smile happily. She began to sew my shadow back onto me, pushing her hair out of her face as I looked at her. She soon finished as she looked up at me as I looked at her amazed, my shadow once more attached to my body.

"Well..I'm glad I got to see you tonight..it'll be the last time..no more stories" she said, upset obviously as I remembered she would leave the nursery

"Why don't I teach you how to fly then?" I ask. 

She looked confused "you can come to Neverland with me! You won't ever have to grow up there" I said as she looked at me

"r-really?" She asked as I nodded as she looked at me. "P-Peter..o-oh I'm so happy, I-I could just kiss you" she said as I looked at her

"kiss?" I asked as she leaned in as I felt her lips on mine.

(Yeah tinker bell ain't gonna be happy. But Peter is, and I would be too xD)

(XD Yup)

I blushed darkly and she pulled back with a smile and I blush even more. I like this whole kiss thing.

I'm are my entire face was red as she laughed as I leaned in again as she smiled and went to lean on again as well before Tink pulled my hair pulling me away from her.

(She ain't happy xD) 

(XD Not at all)

"H-Hey Tink why do that?" I say.

She just started to shout as I rubbed my head before I tried again only for her to do it again, this time harder as I was getting angry as I stuffed her in my hat as the others woke up. 

"Its peter pan!" Michael shouts.

He crawled out as he waved at me excitedly as John put on his glasses. "Jiminy.." he said as Wendy got up "huh..he looks like I thought he would..a little redder in the face though" I then feel Micheal tug on my shirt

"what's in there?"

"OH here" I said as I opened it

"a firefly" he said

"a pixie. ." "

Amazing" John said as she glared at me as he started talking again. Marie looked at me

"w-what's she doin"

"oh she's talking" 'more like yelling' I added in my head.

"What's s-she saying?" She asked.

"She doesn't want me to kiss you." I say

"Wait" Wendy said "you kissed him, you kissed her?" She asked us "that's something you shouldn't do unless you love the person" she said.

(Well at least tinker has an Allie in the sense they don't want him kissing

(Yup XD)

Mariè Smiled and nodded and Soon Michael was asking if he can learn to fly. She looked ate and already I cod tell she wanted to have them come along too. I nodded and instructed them on what to do.

"Just uh..oh, think of a happy thought!" "Any happy thought? " they asked as I nodded "yeah! It's easy!"

"Like sleigh bells, and charismas and snow?" She asks.

"Exactly! See, it's not hard at all" I said as the three, being John, Micheal and Wendy tried as they jumped on the bed with me "your doing it!" I said before they fell onto the ground "I don't get it..all you need is faith, trust and..oh yeah!" I said as I got Tink as I sprinkled her pixie dust on Marie, John, Wendy and Michael.

"Ready?" I asked before grabbing onto Marie's hand "off we go!" I said

She had closed her eyes but soon open them. "We can fl-fly!" She says happily and I grin at her and she grins back.

I held onto her tightly as she also held onto her younger brother Michael's hand. "Bye Nana!" He said waving.

"That's it star to the right, on that way till morning and we will be to Neverland." I say and she smiles and we fly all the way there.


	2. Mermaids

(Peter's pov) 

I looked back as I led them to neverland, passing great Ben, landing on the hands as Marie gripped onto Mr as she looked but a smile grew on her face as we waited for the rest before grabbing her hand leading her as we reached Nederland as we looked down from the cloud. They began pointing places as faint voices could be heard. Micheal almost fell down as Marie grabbed onto him 

"look it's captain hooks ship!" He said as a cannon ball almost hit us as Marie cried out

I glared at hook ship, how dare he shoot at Marie and me! I flew them pass that part holding Marie's hand.

"Tink! Take Marie and the rest to the island!" I said.

(Tinker bell's pov) 

I nodded and lead Marie to the rest of the island flying close to her hoping she is getting an eye full of my panties.

(Trust me I ain't looking) 

However I saw Wendy by her side as an idea hit me as I sped up as she cried out for me to slow down but I didn't. They tried to speed up as well and I smirked as they would loose control though I will catch Marie. I ran to the hide out as I woke the lost boys ms king signs with my hands. 

"A.. Wendy bird?" One if them asked

I nodded.

"Flying here?"Another says.

"What are Pan's Orders?" A third asks.

"To kick it."

"Smash it!"

"Punch it."

I shook my head at all of that and made a gun motion.

"OH To shoot it down!" They say. 

I smiled as I nodded as They grabbed their we ponds as A dark smirk grew on my face  
I followed them out and lead them to see Wendy. 

"I see it!" One says.

"Ready Aim, Fire!!!" They all shout and I realized they were aiming for Marie.

(NOOOOOOO!!!!!)

I was about to stop them but it was too late her creams echoed through the woods as I was crying almost until Peter came down and grabbed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he flew down and placed her down.

I flew up to her checking if she was okay and that nothing had hurt her.

"We got it!" 

"I was the one that shoot it!" 

"No I was!" Peter looked at them. 

"Well I am proud.. .YOU BLOCKHEADS!" he yelled.

They all looked confused.

"I bring you a mother to read you stories and you shoot her down!"

"A mother?" They asks.

"Yes."

"Well Tink told us she was a Wendy Bird." The bear says.

"Tink?" He asked as I walked off. "You knew you could have killed Marie, or Wendy?" She asked as I hesitated before nodding "that's it Tink! ...your banished forever!" "

"OH Peter.. not forever" I heard Marie say as I flew off. 

(Bear's POV) (Sorry forgot his name)

I looked at our mother and she is the most prettiest of mother's ever. I looked at her as I felt guilt about attacking her. 

"I am sorry mother, Tink said that and we had to follow Pan's orders. Can you forgive me." I ask.

"I think that it was an honest mistake, you boys simply must be more careful, and Call me Marie." 

 

"Okay, Marie." I say blushing and feeling funny.

I've never felt like this before for anyone. But I liked it, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I looked at Peter as he asked where they wanted to go as Marie said she'd go with Peter to see the mermaids as Wendy wanted to see them. I nod my head and and watched as she left she is so perfect. We left to go hunting as I watched them leave. 

(Wendy's POV) 

We made it to the mermaid lagoon and it is so beautiful. I looked at it as Marie was helped by Peter, perhaps he knew that she wasn't very good when it came to jumping due to mother being worried shed hurt herself. I watched as she was sat down with Peter in front of the mermaids and the mermaids were fawning over her.

"OH my, You are the one who told all his stories?"

She nods her head smiling softly.

"He never told us how beautiful you are." They say.

She blushed softly at that "w-why thank you"

I glared at them softly as I slowly make my way over. 

One of them turned to look "who's she?" The others did the same 

"and in her nightdress" one said before swimming over to me.

"Come you must join us for a swim" they said pulling at me as I tried to get away as they were splashing water at me and degrading me as Peter laughed before Marie screamed causing them to stop as she was in tears. 

"P-Peter! Y-You should have stopped them! A-and you just sat there and laughed! And you, treating my sister on such a way! Why you all ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

They did actually look ashamed. I don't know why but they seemed upset that they upset Marie.

"We are sorry." The blonde says.

"Yes we are." The Red head says. "We were just trying to drown her."

"You just don't drown people with no real good reason and even then it is still wrong." She says.

She was about to continue when Peter covered her mouth and made a shush motion. We saw the shadow of the ship and everything was quiet. I was worried we would get caught. I looked at Marie as she stared wide eyed.


End file.
